Love 'N' Consequences
by Serenity Madison
Summary: After all their adventures the kids take a chance at living a normal life now Sr. in High School. Thing's change their lives and loves grow as they face each hurdle. Love, life, death... Yugi OCCendal Jounouchi OCTrinity Seto OCMakino Honda Anzu..
1. Intro

Hello everyone. It's been along time before I've started a new Fanfic. As is obvious this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. All the cannon's involved at least a little, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Seto, Mokuba. Maybe some appearance by the Ishtar's and other such characters.

These events take place after everything, though pressing the timeline so all their adventures were concluded by their Junior Year. And they'd begun living a normal life now in their senior year of high school. This Fic. doesn't focus on the magic, and powers, more on their real life and the struggles 2 of the 4 couples are going through. I apologize, If you like Seto/Anzu, Yugi/Anzu, or Jounouchi/Mai. None of these couples happen. Yugi, Jounouchi and Seto are all with OC's. I'll even post profiles of them so you can get a more complete feel for whom they are. This story will focus on Yugi and his girlfriend of 3 years Cendal (Yue) Bakura, and also Jounouchi and his girlfriend of 4 years Trinity Salvance.

**Name**: Cendal (Bakura) Yue

**Age**: 16

**Sex**: Female

**Height**: 5'5

**Weight**: 105

**Hair**: silver white

**Eyes**: mossy green

**Millennium Item**: Millenium bond

**Powers**?

**Appearance**: She'd rather pretty, with long smooth silvered white hair that cascades down her back. Framing her slender face, her bangs dusting over her deep green eyes. She has a mature, look in her eyes. Her skin is pale, her tall figure is thin but curvy, And toned from working out, and traveling.

Distinguishing features: The scar on the bottom of her cheek, The symbol on her forehead.

Personality: She's on the quiet side but she's not so much of a loner. She's a little untrusting, but she's been abandoned in the past. She tries to be a sweet person, the way a friend remembered her. She can be a little of a flirt, but she just tries to have a fun time, even though there are times she'll push people away.

She can be stubborn, refusing to do stuff often for herself trying to put others before her. And being a risk taker doesn't really help, she doesn't feel she should be allowed to be there when she wasn't good enough for her own family.

She's really a sensitive person hiding it behind a hard exterior, a few good friends should help her open.

**History**: She was born in London to a happy couple. She lived a normal semi-happy life with her parents and her older brother who seemed to love her very much he'd always looked after her. He even gave her a present when she was 4, a golden thing he'd found which looked like a shackle a slave, or prisoner would have worn. There was something weird about it and he felt she should have it.

When she was6 her mother had for some unknown reason committed suicide. The little girl was asleep in her mothers room, nd was awoken by waht she'd done.And when her brother had returned home she was screaming. Hysterical he got his sisterout of the house. Returning and calling the police.

That day their family changed. Cendal was estranged, and was almost guilty… Unknown to her, much like her older brother's ring killed their father 4 years later. Her shackle was responsible for her mother's death.

Her father couldn't handle it any longer, he took his kids on a trip to Japan, Domino to be exact, and after a few days he'd left… Taking Ryou, but leaving Cendal alone.

She thought she'd lost her family wondering around trying to find them. But one day she'd bumped into a smaller boy with weird hair. And he was nice enough to offer to help her. She'd visited the boy often when she wasn't looking for her family. She'd also met Jounouchi a few days after. and used to cling to him when she wasn't with yugi. Till the day she'd finally accepted that she didn't loose them. And they weren't going to come and find her.

She was alone… And the day she finally figured that out she cried. Her friend she'd come to know as Yugi was there to hug her and let her cry. She stayed with him and his family for a year or so, then she'd decided to leave. Travel on her own, despite her young age. She'd changed her name,

When she was 14 she'd finally returned moving into an apartment building unknowingly her older brother Ryou lived in that same building.


	2. Chapter 1: Yugi's Surprise

Welcome to the first chapter of love 'n' consequences...

Yugi has a surprise this year… Cendal has been absent a lot from school lately and refusing to see him. He's confused and worried but one day Anzu drags him from school to go see his girlfriend. Along the way they happen into her and her friend… After taking them to lunch she tells Yugi her secret but he doesn't react as she hoped and runs off…

Love 'N' consequences

Yugi's surprise

Now in their late teens Yugi and his friends having been through a lot and grown up, now seniors in High school. The magical adventures have ended but life's still only beginning.

The first day of school has come and a few familiar students sat at their desks chatting together. Anzu a busty girl whose pale brown bobbed hair hasn't grown much over the years still falling in her bright blue eyes as she sat fishing through her briefcase. Looking up startled when a pair of hands covered her eyes, though a bright smile crossed her full lips. "_Honda?_" She giggled, as the hands pulled away from her and the mysterious someone sat in the seat besides her. Running a hand through her hair with a smirk on his lips, pulling back as their teacher walked in though he didn't give them a glance.

The boy known as Honda changed a lot, no longer the pyramid of hair he was. His hair was cut short and dyed blonde but was now just a sandy blonde brown, and he was well over 6'2. Turning in his desk towards the front of the class glancing to Anzu once more flashing the girl he'd been dating for the past nine months a bright grin. "_Hey An… Have Yugi or Trin-chan come yet?_" He asked the girl looking around the class not seeing their friends.Not a moment later Yugi walked in his deep thoughts etched in his brow, he didn't even hear as Honda called for him. Anzu turned her attention to her friend as he walked to his desk, giving Honda a quick look before getting to her feet walking to her shorter friend's desk. Over the years he'd changed the least. Still the same spiky tri-color haired boy, though he's put on a few on a few inches, and a little muscle he was a little taller than Anzu but still the same cute Yugi.

She smiled down at him but pouted when he didn't notice her sitting at the edge of his desk. "_Boy Yugi-kun something on your mind?_" She asked, he chuckled nervously shaking his head. "_Oh sorry Anzu-chan.. Just been concerned about Cen is all. But it's nothing._" He nodded in assurance as the bell rang signaling it was time to be in homeroom.

Just as the bell stopped tolling thewhole classes attention turned to the front door when a girl burst through panting as she looked to her teacher who gave her a disapproving glance and she tried to act casual as she went to her seat. She wore her schools uniform, her long maroon hair in a ponytail her unruly blonde bangs falling in her eyes, masking them and a few scars on her face. She really was a pretty girl, but from the moment she moved to town when she was younger she was spoken for, and the boys didn't bother to mess with her. Anzu and Yugi waved as she took her seat, she gave her friends a glance waving backbefore looking to teacher as he took attendance.

They had to stay in their seats while in homeroom, and they chatted amongst themselves. Yugi was back to his thoughts, while Trinity stared at him since she'd sat behind him but he didn't notice, usually he could feel when she stared at him. She sighed boredly leaning back in her chair thinking of her lover as she waited for the bell. Finally after waiting, what seemed like a tortured lifetime it rang, and Trinity didn't hide her happiness.

Their school hated her, she was one of the best students in the school,secondin her class intelligent, hard working, joined school plays, did community service one of the school brightest and most thoughtful pupils. And though students aren't allowed to date, she tried to hide her love but she kept geeting caught in compramising situations, and the school kept suspending her. But eventually they'd given up. She wasn't going to stop, so they simply gave her negative looks, and gave her more work at times but no longer punishing her or her boyfriend. Well for their relationship.

Grabbing her briefcase running from the room Yugi glanced up seeing his friend chuckling as Anzu and Honda approached his side. "_Hey Guys, ready for gym?_" He asked a fake smile on his lips as he led the way out of the classroom heading towards their first class of the day. Passing Trinity in the halls with her tall blonde haired counterpart, waving as they passed. Yugi walked aimlessly being led to the gym his eyes scanning the hallway still hoping to see his silver haired angel.

Anzu noticed his far off look, as well as the absence of the girl the past few weeks. The girl walked between Honda and Yugi her finger to her chin. "_Yugi-kun, Cendal-chan's been out for a while. Is everything ok?_" She asked lightly, giving him a soft look when he'd finally glanced towards her. "_Yea, she says she's fine. Just been under the weather. But… She won't see me. If I call, she'll talk, but she seems sad and I don't know why._" He admits to his friend, who could tell he was upset over the situation. She walked with the 2 boys looping arms with both of them pulling them both with her as she walked towards the front of the school. "_Anzu-chan, what are you doing? The Gyms back there._" Yugi spoke up looking over at her as she kept walking. "_We're going to play hooky. For a while…_" She said as they'd walked out the front door among the bustle of the students coming and going between the 2 buildings hoping to go unnoticed. The 2 boys Anzu lead were still confused. "_We're going to Cendal-chan._" She nodded tightening her grip as they'd walked off campus, both trying to pull away but she didn't let them. "_We are seniors now, and have never really done anything too bad. We're going! Plus Yugi-kun, we need to see her and talk to her._" She concluded looking to Yugi not giving Honda any say but if Yugi really wanted to return they would. When he stopped fighting looking away, she giggled slightly sighing somewhat of a smile on her lips Honda merely groaned as he was pulled down the streets. Yugi returned to his thoughts, he hadn't seen Cendal in so long he missed her, and wanted to know what was wrong.

"_I'm sure she's alright._" The spirit still in his puzzle consoled when truth be told he missed her as well, she was his love, and soulmates. Her soul belonged with his just as much as with his hikari's. "_Anzu-chan we should… go… back. We'll get in trouble_" He complained unconvincingly realizing how far from the school they'd gotten now walking into the subway station receiving looks from adults as they passed by. Sighing he gave up letting Anzu lead him. "_Yug-kun I agree with you. We should go back to school, because most likely we will get in trouble." _Honda said giving his girlfriend a look before continuing, _"But she's right we've never done anything too bad. And I think you need to see Cendal-chan. Especially if you're having problems_" He nodded giving Anzu a glance before looking ahead of them as they looked to see where they'd need to go.

The brunette girl didn't speak further quiet for the first time since they'd left the school walking through the building. Anzu let go of both boys when she's seen someone from the corner of her eye, turning to see if it was whom she'd thought. "_Dom…_" She muttered to herself when it was who she'd thought, also surprised to be facing Cendal. Going unnoticed by Yugi or Honda, "_Honda_" she whispered getting his attention discretely pointing towards the two people she spotted whom didn't seem to notice her. Though he looked at her, She rolled her eyes looking at Yugi who still looked to a map on the wall. "_It's Cendal-chan and Dominic-kun._" She said lightly, finally he looked finally seeing the older guy walking with the young girl his hand on her shoulder, she looking upset. They didn't know what to do and were going to try to hide it from their friend but Yugi looked up seeing his love. "_Cendal_" he mumbled ignoring the 2 he was with walking towards the silver haired girl.

Taking slow steps seeing the silver haired girl with the older guy he's known as Trinity's older brother. Their backs were to him as he came upon them tapping her shoulder she turned startled by him just staring up at him a moment before finally greeting him with a smile. "_Dominic-san._" He stated looking to him before his eyes were back on Cendal who stood beyond the tall guy a confused look on her face.

"_Hey man, What're you doing here?_" Dominic asked casually noticing his friends as they approached remembering them waving politely looking at the three. "_Why aren't you guys in school?_" the frail silver haired girl asked, Anzu gave her a look. "_Cendal-chan we were going to see you. You've out of school for so long, and Yugi-kun missed you_" she said looking to her friend, and then to Cendal once more who'd slowly stepped away form Dominic towards Yugi who was facing the ground. Nervously as she stood in front of him she placed her fingers under his chin seeing the hurt and concern in his eyes a sigh escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "_Yu… I'm sorry_" She whispered pulling away looking into his eyes. He saw the sadness and confusion in them, shaking his head brushing his hand over her cheek. "_Just… see me._" He pleaded looking at her. She was about to speak up till Dominic did. "_I was just escorting the little lady home… Since you've all skipped already. Why don't we go out for lunch. My treat._" He offered with a grin. Cendal was silent and Yugi watched her. But Anzu and Honda spoke for them agreeing eagerly.

"_Sure man we'll go._" Honda chirped up looking to his other friends following Dominic from the subway. Anzu and Dominic were the first one's from the dark tunnel the others shortly following, once above ground Dominic spoke again, "_How about Leoni's? I go there with Trinity and Jounouchi. It's pretty good, and close by._" He grinned putting an arm around Cendal and Yugi as they walked up the street further coming to a nice restaurant. He lead the way inside talking to an attractive woman and she an off shortly after he'd returned to his friends, the woman walking up to them bowing respectfully. "_This way_" The young hostess said leading the group stopping at a small booth Dominic sat down followed by Honda and Anzu, As Yugi went to sit the woman stopped him, giving Dominic a wink, "_Please, this way sir, and madam._" She said sweetly the 2 teens looking to their friends but hesitantly followed.

"_Dominic?_" Honda began, both teens looked to him. "_Where are they going?_" Anzu asked looking out seeing them being sat alone looking back at Dominic confused. He'd tried to ignore them but they were both staring at him. "_Why were you with her? Is something going on?_" Honda asked suspiciously getting a little angry. Dominic picked up on his meaning giving him a look. "_I was on my way back to the university and I bumped into her. That's it… Nothing's going on between her and I! If that's what you're implying. She has got news. But I'm only guessing as to what it is, and it's hers to tell. And if I'm right, Yugi really needs to hear it first._" He sighed running a hand through his shaggy duo toned hair.

The woman sat a nervous Yugi and Cendal at their seat, the pair looking around. Cendal looking around anxiously letting her wild hair fall in her puffy eyes. Yugi was staring at her missing his love, and worrying about her, cautiously he reached his hand across the table brushing her hand gently before cupping it. Her head turned her dark green eyes starring at their clasped hands. "_I'm not good for you_…" She whispered her voice shaky. "_I'll ruin your future._" She sniffled, a single tear falling to the table, as she looked down her gaze pulled from his touch. He looked at her surprised by what she'd said.

"_Cen…What would ever make you say that?_" He asked looking at the girl as she fidgeted. "_Because_" She paused her head feeling like it was going to open. "_I... I'm so stupid. I've ruined your plans._" She whined before looking to him letting him see her tears and the sadness and confused by her emotions on her features. She slowly got to her feet, the spirit within the puzzle could foresee her actions while Yugi just stared at her, "_Gomen_" She said softly turning to walk hurriedly towards the front door of the restaurant, once outside she ran off.

"_Yugi! Go to her!_" the voice within his head demanded he closed his eyes holding them shut like he was trying to ignore it till he heard a voice outside of his head, slowly opening his eyes looking over seeing Dominic. "_Yugi-san… I'm not positive on what she needs to tell you. But I have a good guess, and I think it's important and she's really scared she'll lose you._" He said giving the boy a criticizing look, as Yugi just stared down at the table. "_She's a great girl, a lot like my sister. I'll protect her like I would Trin, as would her own brother. You better go after and you better prove if you really love her as much as you always boast._" He finished giving the boy a final look before returning to sit with the other 2 teens assuring them everything was fine.

Sitting a moment Yugi waited a moment longer before getting to his feet, feeling Yami's disappointment as he hurried outside looking around not seeing the silver haired girl. But knowing where she'd probably be he started running, "Cendal, _I'm sorry…_" He said to himself as he kept running 20 minutes later panting lightly he came to a large park walking through it hoping she was there his heart squeezing when he'd heard the sound of light crying. Following the sound he'd found Cendal on a swing her head on the chain as she cried her foot drawing aimlessly in the sand. He slowly tried to approach hoping not t startle her but he was the one who was surprised when she spoke, "_Go away! I already told you. I'm a waste of your time._" She called out knowing he was coming up on her. "_Stop it Cendal, you aren't._" He smiled as he walked up behind her lightly wrapping his arms about her shoulders. She bit her lower lip tensing knowing her news would throw him off track. "_Yu, Maybe we should take a break?_" She nodded not looking back at him blurting out her decision. "_You want to go to a good college, and have plans after high school. And I'll be holding you back._" She nodded again staring off. His arms loosened slightly even the spirit of the puzzle shocked, "_Cendal all my plans for the future I want to include you._" He told her, the thin girl stood looking back at him. "_Yugi, how can…You've got scholarships from duels, and money put away. You're set, and have a plan, a future. Mine's changed. I can't work for a while. And the burden's mine to bare._" She said frustration in her voice balling her fists at her side before wiping her eyes hard. "_Cen, you're smart, up there with Trin-chan_" He said smiling softly as he stepped closer, but look she'd given him halted him. "_I'm not smart. And I don't have much of a future._" She spoke her voice uncharacteristically, cool, hurt and sad. "_Want to know what I am Yugi?_" She asked getting a look from him not having called him Yugi in 2 years, her tears brimming her eyes once more, Before hear head bowed. "_I am a sixteen-year-old junior in High school… who is…_" She paused her legs shaking unable to finish what she knew she had to. "_Who's going to have a baby._" She finally managed her voice choppy crying again as she slid in a heap on the ground.

"_A baby…_" The young man mumbled. She only continued whimpering on her knees on the ground scared; feeling rejected knowing he must hate her. "_I'm so sorry._" She said before crawling to her feet wiping her eyes fruitlessly. "_How long?_" He asked his voice distant looking at her blankly. "_How long… Have I known, or how far along? _" She asked not really wanting to speak more, wanting to just run away. "_Both_" He answered shortly, his voice jumped as he'd fallen to the ground sitting in the sand staring at it awaiting her answer. "_The doctor said... I was 4 months along. But I've only know for about_…" "_About_, _two months_" Yugi interrupted, and she nodded looking at him. "_That's about when you started pulling away…_" His fists slowly balling "_You weren't going to tell me were you?_" He said coldly, "_Or maybe you were going to get rid of it? Or… Is it even mine?_" He continued cynically tears in his eyes at the thoughts, hurt by his own words. She didn't speak as she walked towards him bending down a little lifting his chin her look cold as she slapped him hard his head turning. She stood once more walking away before pausing turning her head a little her shaky voice leaving her lips. "_If you… think I'd take a life after I had to watch my mother kill herself. Especially one created. By you… and me. Then. Maybe we really should end it._" She sighed crying again as she walked away her arms hugging herself tightly leaving Yugi on the ground rubbing his reddened cheek.

Sitting there a while longer he let out a pitiful cry hugging his knees. "_I'm such a bastard! How could I have said that to her._" He sulked, Yami only agreeing silently. "_Say what? To whom?_" He was startled to hear a calm voice speak to him as someone sat besides him he was even more surprised to see the wheat haired Makino-san giving him a slightly warmed smile. "_What's wrong Yugi-san?_" She asked seeing his sadness. He just shook his head acting more like a stubborn brat, which she found funny, "_Nothing_" he insisted. "_Obviously something_" she said lightly, as she got to her feet dusting herself off. Offering Yugi her hand, which he refused. When he did she grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet. He gave her a blank look "_Makino-san, really I don't feel like company_" the boy sighed pulling his hands from hers. "_And shouldn't you be getting home or something?_" He asked. She gave him a look,

"_Yugi-san I don't have to be at work, I'm not needed by Seto, or Mokuba, and you're coming with me, and we're going to talk._" She said matter-of-factly grabbing the boys wrists pulling him after her as she left the park towards her small limousine shoving him in first getting in after telling the driver where to take them looking to the sad boy beside her. "_Yugi-san… What happened between you and Cendal?_" She asked rather forwardly. The girl owned the company the silver haired girl used to model for and they are best friends so she's been worried.

She stared at Yugi as he remained silent. Growling after he'd stayed quiet for too long, "_She quite, she didn't tell me why, but she did. She's so beautiful she was one of the most sought after models at the company. But she wouldn't tell me._" She sighed, looking to Yugi. "_Did you two break-up?_" She asked. Seeing him twitch she wasn't sure what to make of the reaction. "_You're her best friend… right?_" He finally muttered and she nodded. "_Me, her, and Trin_" She nodded. "_So… you know… we…_" He muttered too embarrassed to finish where he was going. She giggled nodding. "_Yea, she told me and Trin all about it. But don't be embarrassed, she really liked it. And plus they know about Seto, and we know about Jou._" She stated with a hesitant chuckle. She looked at him a moment longer being pretty quick her eyes got wide. "_She's not?_" She asked. He nodded, "_Don't tell._" He said sternly looking to her. "_I didn't react as well as I should have and now she's hurt._" He groaned slumping back in the seat.

The wheat headed girl looked at him curiously shaking her head but remained silent as they drove further down the street, stopping in the parking lot of a WacDonalds. "_I'm hungry_" she announced looking to the boy as he got out of the car looking to the other side of her car till he finally emerged. She smiled walking towards the restaurant grabbing his arm so he couldn't escape. Entering the fast food place was relatively quiet. Walking up to the counter she urged her companion to go first. He was reluctant but got a big mac with fries, and a coke. The girl contemplated before ordering a chicken sandwich, fries, a milk shake, and a salad. Smiling sheepishly as she paid leading the boy to a booth and they both sat and he remained somberly quiet. "_Yugi-san… Things will be ok. If you want them to be… I know she's not going to get rid of her growing baby_. _She's just scared… She's been alone most of her life, and now so young she'll have to take care of a new little life._" She paused wiping a stray tear from her cheek as it fell, about to speak when their number was called. She quietly got to her feet and got the food managing to balance both trays. She gave her acquaintance his food. He stared at her and she noticed looking up at him. "_I know why she hid it… She was scared of her future, and afraid of finishing high school or not, and you graduate this year, and then go to college… She doesn't want to tie you to her. I know she feels she does sometimes… And to have you reacting negatively to her news… I know it hurt…_" She whispered taking a bite of her food the young man taking in her words.

"_I love her. I would love our child._" He exclaimed wondering why she was getting so upset. "_But with her fears. How does she know?_" She asked looking at her food which she no longer felt like eating as she lightly place her hand on her stomach. "_Yugi-san… If I tell you a secret you promise not to tell anyone…_" The boy nodded after a long moment. "_Even Jounouchi-san?_" She asked further. "_Of coarse…_" He assured her. She put down the sandwich she was trying to eat. "_Well… Last year, I got pregnant._" She said lightly Yugi looked at her surprised shaking his head in disbelief, and she only nodded once more feeling the crushing chill take over her body. "_Is that why you 2 got married?_" He asked cautiously. She was a sweet girl, but at times had a temper worse than her husband, and more unpredictable. She gave him a light glare shaking her head.

"_No… I don't need to be with child for him to finally decide he wants to marry me._" She said eyes beginning to glisten with tears looking away. "_I had an accident. The accident he told you of when he only had a scratch… I was there as well._" She said with a drawn out sigh her hair dangling hiding her mismatched eyes. "_I was maybe 5 months along but only looked a little pudgy. We were coming home from a date. I'd done the same thing as Cen-chan has. I only told him week before and he was angry with me. And though he was happy. He was hurt by my choice. But was actually happy he was going to have a baby. We went out to talk, and I explained why I'd waited._" She went on her fists balled at her side. "_We were on our way home when a car rammed us. They were actually aiming to harm Seto but they'd hit my side. He was only injured slightly. I was there for months. I regained conscious a few days later… But the trauma, made me go into premature labor. We had twins. A little girl Blaze Asatsuyu I was told was stillborn. But Sachi Parker … Our little boy was hooked up to all kinds of machines and wires when I awoke. Seto was at his side. But I couldn't let him live like that… Even if we lost him._" She forced with a low whimper covering her face with one hand crying more. "_He was so tiny, in my arms. I got to hold him after we unhooked him. He lived 4 hours and 31 minutes. Seto and I were with him till the end. He was angry with himself for the accident, our children's deaths. The fight with me, he'd left for a few days and when he'd returned to the hospital he got on his knee and showed me the most beautifully simple ring and asked me to marry him. He didn't want us to fight, and keep anything from each other. And he was afraid he was going to loose me._" She said tugging at a thin chain around her neck showing the silver locket opening it revealing a name engraved on each side.

Asatsuyu Blaze Kaiba

10:45

11.15.05

Parker Hakaku Kaiba

11:00

11.15.05

"_And this, to remember our first children._" Yugi looked at the girl in disbelief a few tears of his own falling feeling sorry for her. He remembers the time of the accident. Seto seemed fine physically but he was really angry and upset. Though he wouldn't have admitted it. And Makino was gone from school pretty much the rest of the year no one had known why not even her friends. He just stared at the girl as she continued softly crying her hands pressed to her tear soaked skin. "_Not even Mokuba knows I had babies. Nor do Cen-chan, or Trin. Please don't say a thing, or mention to Seto you know._" He nodded as she finally began to calm staring at her cold food and warming shake hand clenched around the tender heart shaped locket. She closed up her food looking back towards him very slowly. "_Gomen_" She said softly shaking the tears from her face. Gathering her food she looked towards the boy her face still damp. "_Well… Yugi-san. I think I should let you return home._" She said looking to the sky seeing the dark sky. He nodded getting up as she did the sad girl turning to pick up her food as he gave her a hug. "_I'm sorry Makino-san… I had no idea you'd gone through that._" he said lightly letting her go and she simply nodded picking up her food leading the way outside. "_Would you like me to take you anywhere…?_" She asked staring at him making him feel uneasy as he crawled into her car.

Slamming the door at his side Makino slowly crawled in looking at him as her door squeaked shut. A deep breath parted his lips followed by a nod. "_Take me to Cen's._" He instructed the nervousness obvious on his tone. Nodding she spoke to the driver telling him where they wanted to drop her friend off. And starting the car they'd drove, in silence only casting glances back and forth on occasion. They were only 20 minutes from the white haired girl's home so in short time they were at her doorway. Yugi sat silently in the car a moment. Afraid to open the door but Makino gave him a push quite literally opening the door and practically shoving him out. She gave him a wave shutting the door and quickly speeding off her mind on her friend before remembering her lost children.

Yugi stared up at the small home wondering what she was doing now, or if there was any way he could get her to forgive him. He stood on the street before her home along minute just staring at the old wooden door finally growing the courage to approach when the door opened. But he didn't see the petite pale white haired girl he'd expected. Instead he'd saw a taller guy with shaggy white hair and the same deep green, "_Ryou?_" He questioned a bit baffled…

Well the first chapter is complete… Please no flames, but if there are things I could change to make it better. Things you liked I would really like any feedback, opinions and constructive comments are always welcomed. Also sorry it's kind of short…

The next chapter will be coming soon. What will come of Yugi and Cendal. Will they work things out, can he come to terms with the fact he's having a baby, and how will they tell their friends and family if things work out… All that and more in the next time on ' Love 'N' consequences'.


End file.
